Cracking Gaps: Sins of a Family
by MircThomas19
Summary: Naruto, who was neglected for his younger twins, decided to live on his own and become his own ninja. Later at the age of fifteen, he learned that he had a new sister that suffered a life like his. In order to help her, he will have to get involved with the family he grew up hating the most. My first Neglected Naruto Fanfic OCs! Strong and Mature Naruto!


Cracking Gaps: Sins of a Family

Time for a Turn in Life!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

**Updated: 6/14/2014**

"Why? Why do they never look at me?" That voice sounded like it was drained any emotion and I seemed to falling apart but unfortunately, it belonged to a boy who seemed to be eight years old. A boy who was born in a life that anyone would give their right arm and left leg for less to enjoy a week under such luxurious circumstances. But for this boy, it was the worst. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, first son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.

To be honest, the trouble didn't start the second he was born. He actually had a happy life, back when he was the only child. That's right; Naruto now has younger siblings and a pair of twins at that. Back to the point, Naruto was actually very calm and polite and yet he still loved to have fun and play. His smile and innocent personality could brighten up anyone's day and that was what made his parents proud. They saw that this boy was destined for greatness among countless friends and later allies for the trials that lie ahead in life. But they never saw what will happen a week after Naruto's fifth birthday.

It actually started nine months before, the whole village learned that the Hokage's wife was pregnant once again and this time with the good chance of twins. Naruto of course was the happiest boy around; he was going to be a big brother to a pair of cute twins; a little brother and sister to the blonde. He helped around the house especially around his mother, hoping to make the nine months to come to be having the least stress as possible. He would always bring her meals whenever she was hungry or a glass of water when she needed it or even carry her laundry. His parents approved of this as they saw their son becoming a responsible young boy, a good example of an older brother. Kushina even allowed Naruto to playfully talk to his yet to be born younger siblings while they were still inside her tummy. The names were decided for Keiji for the boy and Mito for the girl; Naruto loved those names couldn't stop saying them to his unborn siblings which the couple always found cute.

When the nine months have passed, it was near the time for child birth and normally, it was painful experience for any woman but for Kushina, it was a disaster just waiting to happen. That was because she was a Jinchuriki, a living container of a Biju. The Biju are beings made of raw energy that were bounded together by a conscious into shapes like those of animals or any other creature that exist purely in nature. They were named by how many tails they had since no two Biju had the same number of tails; they were even listed as their strength varied on the tail number in which the reference is that the Ichibi was the weakest and still can level a village and an army of warriors. The point was that Jinchuriki were kept in a special seal that can be found on a Jinchuriki and for female Jinchuriki that seal was at its weakest during child birth.

That was why the birthing progress was being performed once again in a remote area only known to the Third and Fourth Hokage as well as seal masters who were present to make sure that the Kyubi who was the Biju that was sealed in Kushina because among Jinchuriki, Uzumaki clan members are born with bigger Chakra reserves, longer lifespans and enhanced durability that allows them to survive the sealing of the Kyubi since it's chakra nature is acidic and poisonous to any other who attempts to become it's Jinchuriki. It wasn't as painful as when Naruto was born since she gotten used to it by the smallest amount but it doesn't change the fact that those who were a foot in range had to expose their ears to profanity and fits of a woman giving birth because their pheromones on top-high.

What was never to expect was that a masked man had somehow entered the remote location and killed the guards while he was at it. He then killed the Third Hokage's wife and the seal master that was present as well as stolen the twins who were just born. The man blackmailed Minato into running away from Kushina in order to save them since their wrappings were lined with exploding seals. Minato managed to discard the rigged blankets and took them back to the compound where he left them with Naruto who promised to watch them while he waited for his parents to return.

Meanwhile, the masked man had bounded an exhausted Kushina from her child birth experience. He then forced the Kyubi to exit her from the very seal itself causing her even more pain and almost killed her. Fortunately, Minato was able to rescue her before the unsealing could harm her even further. Still, they needed to attend the problem at hand; the re-sealing of the Kyubi.

While the married couple was preparing to do the sealing, something else happened in Konoha itself. The Kyubi, controlled by a powerful and cursed eye known as the Sharingan, was attacking the village and killing millions endlessly! Still, it wasn't the big event because it was when the masked man somehow found the Hokage Mansion and tried to kidnap the twins again! Naturally, they were found in Naruto's arms but the little boy refused to hand them over and taunted the masked man into running after him within the mansion. After seeing that the masked man can turn intangible but only for five minutes, Naruto managed to rig the housewares to create a trap that would use this weakness to its advantage.

When it succeeded, Naruto managed to remove the mask to see a face he recognized from the pictures that he saw throughout the house; it was _him_ for sure. Before Naruto could get a better look, the figure used a last resort and left saying that if he stayed longer, he would never win against such a trap master and a quick-thinker not normally seen in only the age five. Because of that age, Naruto took it as a compliment and thanked the man for it but then the man behind the mask left leaving a single tear and an echo that Naruto can still hear in his ear; _"Come one day and help me see it again"_.

Whatever he meant, Naruto understood and nodded as the blond watched as the masked man disappear in a vortex. The next thing that came was the arrival of Minato in front of his first son, that meant to Naruto that everything was going to be okay yet he was answered with the command to hand over his new siblings. Something told him that there was desperation in that tone and it didn't seem to sit well with Naruto as he reluctantly handed his new brother and sister. And before Minato left to preform what could be his biggest regret, Naruto held him back and made his father promise him that they were going to be okay and that he will see his entire family again after tonight. Minato smiled and answered with pure honesty that he will do his best and that all Naruto has to do and wait and believe in his father, the Hokage. Naruto, being the eager one to follow instructions to the letter, he agreed but after a while the blond began to have an upset feelings that his father was near deaths door; being a child of only five, he saw that his father and the rest of his parents were hurt and scared. He couldn't stay at the house anymore, Naruto left towards where he could feel his parents.

When he can across them, he was meant with the feeling of shock and relief; shock at how the Kyubi was so much bigger in person than the storybooks say and relief because he was clever for his age and he knew the terrain that the Biju was placing his support on. It was rigged ages ago when Naruto secretly practiced his trap-making skills, they were still there. All Naruto has to do for real this time was to wait patiently for the right time and take his prey by surprise, to make it drop its guard until the final moment is wasted.

From below, not knowing about Naruto, Minato and Kushina were preparing to seal the Kyubi but this time divided in two with each half in one of the twins. They didn't like it but there was no other choice and they had Hiruzen and Tsunade around to both hold up the seal and help heal Kushina. Jiraiya was also there with two of Toad Summons to keep the Kyubi at bay but the three were slowing losing to the strongest of the Biju. Sure enough, Kyubi got free and almost used one of its powerful tails to kill the humans below including Naruto's young twins. Now was the time to strike for the dime.

Naruto pulled the strings and a pitfall revealed itself to be where the Kyubi was placing all his support on a single back leg causing it to sink; this also caused the tail homing on the twin girl and boy to fall off course only minutes before it was able to carry out its purpose. This gave everyone else with enough time to resume the sealing while the Kyubi was taken off guard. Yet, that was the first thing everyone forgot.

After the Kyubi was separated and sealed into each of the twins thus ending the nightmare, the group returned to Konoha in order to help with the damage that the Biju had caused prior to its re-sealing. Naruto raced to his parents to tell them about how he helped but they wouldn't hear it until Naruto let it slip that he left the house when he was told to radian there. This got him grounded for a month without his favorite food to eat for dinner the entire time; Naruto was left with a heart that had a crack in it.

Enough of the past, now it was time to talk about the present; it wasn't a good life for poor Naruto. The boy tried his best to set a good example to his new siblings and even play with them but every time he gets even close, his parents will come out of nowhere and said that the twins should be taught instead of playing with him. Even though they never said the words but that meant to Naruto that playing with him was a waste of time; this was the second time he was forgotten.

Naruto spent a half of his life trying to get his parents to train him but they always blow him off as they needed to train the twins; they even promised to train him once he enters the academy. Naruto believed them and tried to endure the loneness and pain of being a big brother that was never known. Still, it was hard and Naruto was left in his room all alone thinking about how he was given a terrible life in which he doesn't know why.

Now, Naruto was trying to sleep but his worry and confusion kept him from dosing off so he decided to go and get a glass of water in hopes it will help smooth his nerves. But that night proved to be one that will change his life forever. It was when he happened to pass by his father's study where he heard voices. Being the curious little rascal, he wanted to hear more.

"You know Kushina-chan, tomorrow is the twin's birthday and I think I can have Sensei give them the Toad Contract for a present while I teach them the Rasengan." That voice belonged to Minato all right and it seemed to be directed at his wife who seemed to not be sure about the idea.

"Are you sure Minato-kun, aren't the twins too young for that and instead we should give them to Naruto-kun? He can learn how to use them since he is a genius like you and he may even be able to help his siblings when they are old enough to learn it." Kushina said and Naruto felt a little warm in his heart; he thought both of his parents forgot about him. But any good feelings were tarnished after what Minato had to say to that.

"No, that won't be a good idea. Naruto could even do the simplest jutsu like the twins so they would be granted those rights." Naruto felt like his heart sank; his own father kept him weak and used it as an excuse. Yet the hurricane was just about to come when Minato said something he is going to regret. "While I am at it, maybe I should make the twins heirs to our family. They have the skills to back it up."

"But dear, isn't that Naruto's birthright?" Kushina protested but couldn't get any further when she sighed, "Alright dear, you always know what is best for the clan."

That was it, Naruto felt all broken inside as his legs lost their strength and the blond feel to the ground with his back facing the wall as he flooded his eyes of tears. He no longer wanted to stay in the compound where it hurts or even the entire clan where it hurts even more. Naruto hid while his parents turned in for the night while he went to his new plan. He snuck into the storeroom and took all the spare sealing scrolls. He snuck into the library where he sealed them all into one scrolls and left the hand-copied ones in their places.

Next thing was the Forbidden Scroll in the Hokage Tower, he copied every word into a blank scroll he found on the way and left the original where he found it. Naruto then made his expulsion from the clan while he left the compound behind only looking back at the room where the twins slept in. Then, he made a late-night purchase of his own house where he unpacked and slept in his own room and his own bed. Instead of nightmares, he dreamed of his own life ruled by his own rules instead of others who would just write down what comes to mind rather than discussing them with the rest of those who would follow them.

End of Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! This MircThomas19 here with a new story! Now, I have read other stories about Naruto's life of neglect and loneliness within a crowd so I decided to make my own. Now tell me what you think about me keeping Naruto in the village but living in his own house, making his own meals and following his own rules. I am feeling like I may have made a poor first chapter so tell me what you think will make the story better so I can try it out. Have a nice day!***


End file.
